


Didn't know I love you

by saltyisgud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocence, Maid, Princess - Freeform, like its 5:04 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyisgud/pseuds/saltyisgud
Summary: "Liliana, i don't think my father likes me" Megan bitterly saidTaken completely aback the little maid tries torespond but finds it dificult to say words at all."I don't thin- i just think that master likes you, maybe in a different waythan what you think 'like' is" said Liliana in a weaken way."I know that all he just wants is me to be someone else, if he liked mehe wouldn't ask me to do things that I don't want to do"





	Didn't know I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this fantasy and i wanted to give it a try, i know it's not the best plot but i think its at least gud plot, I just want to make this and be chill and maybe be like a good thing. It's my first time writing AT ALL so let's see. ♡
> 
> ALSO they are both 12.

Once upon a time there was this girl named Megan, with beautiful soft waves of red hair and big green eyes who so happen to be the first little girl and only child of the king of Lancaster, the place where she would grow up in.

 

That land was caught up between salty water so basically no one could scape the boredom that came with living in there without a ship or a tiny bote to sail off to others lands at least.

 

Especially when Megan was growing up, she became a serviant-child to his father's demanda and grew up to be a troublesome child, as she often felt like the world was too big for her to stay still and frequently talked about the foreign lands she read about in books.

 

Little did she know that when she did talked about it, her eyes would lit up as she got excitement all over her face, a thing that her best friend Liliana liked alot, she was also the girl she would tell everthing.

 

And know why would Megan wanting to live a carefree and wholesome life had to be keep back? Well her father only had two ideologies, first one is that as a lider that was chosen by the people, he's rules where to be accomplish for the best without listening any better and second one is not giving in to others people opinions that was often to his criteria invalid.

 

So Liliana, the little girl of one of the many maids working in the castle, she had light brown hair and soft hooded blue eyes, her mama was the youngest sevart in the house so she was exploit by the other to do the dirty work the old ladies didn't want to do.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ 

 

"Liliana, i don't think my father likes me" Megan bitterly said

 

She was doing get hair in her room like usually, they were in her bed so this unexpected confession took Liliana by surprise.

 

"he is always mad at me and saying that I should care enough and should stop thinking about cute fantasies" she turns her body to look at Liliana fully, and maybe even hopeful that Liliana will said something to ease her mind.

 

Taken completely aback the little maid tries to respond but finds it dificult to say words at all. 

 

"I don't thin- i just think that master likes you, maybe in a different way than what you think 'like' is" said Liliana in a weaken way.

 

"I know that all he just wants is me to be someone else, if he liked me he wouldn't ask me to do things that I don't want to do"

 

"Could you tell me what did happen? Liliana said now more interested to know the true.

 

"You know that I like to eat freely right? ...and Liliana knew exactly what had happen, but how would she explain this to her princess.

 

She knew very well that princess Megan didn't have the best habits on the dinner table but her gut told her that couldn't be the only thing to cause a fight so scandalous that the maids asked her to 'make her do right' and apologize to king David for wherever reason they fough about but also Liliana was made to put some sense into her mind.

 

"I just trew some of my food to him though i did not hit him, just to clear that up, he was scolding me about how I eat in front of all those men" said Megan with a pouty face 

 

"please continue" Liliana said with a soft sight 

 

"So he wanted me to be with him in a special dinner with his friends from other realms so i got carry away and may have done some 'rude behaviour'' to him, he told me to recite Hamlet for his friends and knowing that I hate tragedies it's like he doesn't know me or who am I anymore" said Megan looking more sad and irritated by the second. What she was saying felt stupid but the emotions she was starting to let out were getting to her.

 

"He doesn't likes my mannerisms or how I act, my outgoing self is not to his liking, I'm not his conformist girl that will do exactly what he wants, it's like the little girl that he used to know is over and he can't take that. I just want to go far away to maybe not feel like this anymore, so not-wanted and used" her voice cracking a little with how un-loved she felt, the pain she's been feeling suddenly grew so much heavier inside her.

 

Liliana's heart just broke for her princess, listening to what she has been dealing all alone made her feel so useless and maybe this could have not happen if she was paying more attention the the person that is most important to her.

 

And without noticing she leand and hugged Megan tight as to reassure her silently. The stayed in that position for a moment when suddenly Liliana asked

 

"Megan?"

"y-yes? Her voice shook from the tears that were being held back

 

"I like you just as you are."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it let me know :) also this is my first time writing and uploading it to the internet so grammar error, suggestion, feedback or where do you want to see this go just tell me in the comments ♡ byeee


End file.
